The present invention is directed to the field of floor drains. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a manually actuated sealing valve for use in floor drains. The floor drain sealing valve of the present invention may be retrofit in by a do-it-yourself home or business owner to minimize overall expense by eliminating labor costs.
When the water in a floor drain dries up, generally 3-4 weeks after the most recent storm, a passageway is opened which gives vent to nauseating odors from sewer gases and provides pests, such as bugs and rodents, access to the basement through the dried/drying drainage lines.
The present invention is comprised of a floor drain sealing valve which can be installed in the drain by a home/business owner. The unit consists of three principle elements secured together by an actuating bolt: a) a flanged first metallic member; b) a second cylindrical elastomeric member; and, c) a third member comprised of a metallic compression plate. Holes in the upper flange of the first member communicate with passageways through and around the elastomeric member. By utilizing an allen wrench, the operating bolt can compress the elastomeric member, expanding it into sealing engagement with the inner periphery of the floor drain. Additionally, the compression plate closes off the passageways through the first and second members. This closes off all passageways through which sewer gases, bugs and other pests might migrate into the home. Should it be necessary to allow water to flow through the valve, the allen wrench can be utilized to rotate the operating bolt opening the flow paths so the water above the valve may drain.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.